Of Sea and Wandering
by Dragon Rider's Quill
Summary: Two very different girls, who are both connected to the sea in a major ways, come together in most unexpected ways along with creatures of magic and men of power.
1. Life Goes On

Of Sea and Wandering

Two very different girls, who are both connected to the sea in a major ways, come together in most unexpected ways along with creatures of magic and men of power.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon but I wish I did.

A/N: I hope this is a good story! I haven't done a Eragon story in a will so I hope this story is good!

Chapter 1 Life Goes On

A young girl walked along the coast barefoot in rags. Her dull black hair whipped out behind her in the wind as she moved forward. Her eyes glowed bright blue in the ealry morning and she moved with grace. Her face was wind blown and touched with scars and freakles. She would sixteen in the warmest season which was just around the bend.

The sun slowly gained height into the pale blue sky as the girl made her way along. She did nothing but marched in a straight line leaving foot prints in the soft sand behind her. These were washed away as the tide swept in and the cool, salty water hit the girls ankles. She looked out at the vast ocean with a look of hopelessness and being lost.

She stopped and sat down on the soft sand looking out over the coppy water. She was thinking about whether she should try to find pearls or not in the chilly spring waters. In the end she decided it was best to try and get some pearls to exchange for meat for her family. She stripped down to her body and walked into the water. She froze to numbness immediately as she moved out to the openness. Once she was into water where she couldn't find the bottom anywhere near her foot she doze into the deepness. She open her eyes in the salty water and saw the darkness. She swam to the bottom about ten feet below her and to an oyster that she spotted. She picked it up along with all the other ones she could hold. She swam back to the surface and to the shore. She dropped the oysters down next to her clothes and felt herself really freeze when the wind hit her wet body. She ran back into the water and doze down to another area full of oysters. The young girl, again, got as many as she could carry and went back to the shore. She made about four more trips to different areas where oysters lived and gathered as many as she could. Once she had made her last trip she put her clothes on though she was wet and sat down next to the small pile of oysters.

The young girl began to work at opening each oyster in search of pearls. She went through about seven before she found a pearl. It was a beautiful pinkish cream and it looked magnificent. The girl smiled brightly and set the pearl gently next to her where she would be able to find it later. She searched through the rest of the pearls and found two more pearls though not as magnificent as the first. Once she had gone through all the oysters she threw them back into the water so that the oysters could become food for the other fish.

The girl made her way back up the beach with the three pearls and soon she was coming upon a small village. It was the village of Ran which lay on the coast of Alagaësia between Teirm and Kuasta close to The Spine. It was an anverage village filled mostly with poor traders and men who were once wanderers. It was not a happy willage with it's buildings in bad shape and the streets dirty. It was a disgrace compared to the other villages of the country.

The young girl lived with her family in the middle of Ran. Her family consisted of her father, Gram, who was one of the poorest traders, her mother, Syn, who was the daughter of an old wanderer, and she had four brothers. Her eldest brother was named Ketil and he was very stubborn and head strong. After him came Ander who was kind in all his ways and very strong. The young girl, Marianne, was the third child of her family and after her came Garth who was very skilled in fighting but never fought for the fun. After Garth was a baby born three winters ago who was named Hodur and many feared him to be blind. The family was not a happy one for they often went hungry and argued many nights.

Marianne open the front door of her house to find it empty of almost everything. On a old wooden desk sat under a window with a single piece of paper, a note from her father, the only one beside Marianne in her family who could write. On the table she carefully set down the three pearls before she picked up the note and began to read, she was the only one who was every interested in learning to read and write i her family.

_Daughter,_

_The family has decided to move on to Kuasta but you where gone when we woke this morning so you were left behind with anything that was yours. If you wish to you can meet us in Kuasta otherwise you made things some what bearable. If you don't join us we will understand and move on because it's one less person to feed._

_Father_

_P.S. The house was sold to Ivor for the money. He will be using it for his new shop so don't stay in the house or you'll surely be arrested._

The feeling of emptiness and hate filled Marianne as she read the note. Her family had not waited for her nor had the expressed any want to see her again. She felt tears fill her eyes but she did not let them fall. She heard a noise coming from the back room so she set the note down and went to see what the noise was. In the room sat a small wodden crib that all the children had used at one time and in it was her baby brother reaching out helplessly for someone. His crys were stiffled by a blanket over his face and it was obvious that their parents had left him to die. Mairanne pulled the blanket off quickly his face and picked him up.

"Shh... Shh..." Marianne said in a beautiful and heavenly voice to the baby about two years old. His brown hair was short and sweaty from the blanket. His eyes were gray and looked like clouded jems. "Those cruel people left you but I won't. I'll take you with me." Marianne said looking out one of the few windows in the house. "I don't know where we'll go but I guess where ever we go we'll just have to manage." Marianne said with a little hope.

"Maria!" Hodur said happy as he looked at his older sister.

"Love you Hodur!" Marianne said as she put her brother down. She had to pack som things for them or else they would be in trouble. She found a broken pack which she easily mended then filled it with blankets and clothing for her and her brother. She put the three pearls in a money purse and put it in the pack in the bottom out of sight. There was no food left in the house so she left room in the pack so they could get some before leaving town. She found nothing else of real value to take except some money she had saved, though it wasn't much, and some things she had found on the beaches. She put everything for her brother in the pack and found that there would not be much room for food so she would have to learn how to find it herself.

It took no time to put things in the pack and search the house for useful items and before long Marianne was picking up her little brother and leaving the house. She stopped up the street and turned to look at her old house where she had grown up. She had spent her whole life in this town but it was time she moved on. "Life goes on!" She said to herself as she turned and headed for what lay ahead.

A/N: A great start! But I don't know if it's any good! Review!


	2. Disaster

Of Sea and Wandering

Two very different girls, who are both connected to the sea in a major ways, come together in most unexpected ways along with creatures of magic and men of power.

A/N: Thanxs to Reviewers!

To feefreetree: I'm glad some one is interested! Nice pen name!

To Pyromoogle: Glad you like it! Nice pen name, too!

To Sapphire Heaven: I can't answer your question! Sorry! Y0u just have to read the story! Like your pen name!

On with the story!

Chapter 2 Disaster

The ship rocked back and forth on the top of the stormy waters as rain doused the decks in the early morning. The ship was made of the mahogany wood with pure white sails and a large dark black flag with a picture of two swords crossed ignited in flames. Men scrabbled about on the deck doing their assigned jobs as they screamed to one another. One person screamed the loudest and was ovbiously in control of the ship.

At first glance they looked a feminie male but upon closer look it was seen that it was a young woman in her early twenties. She had long dark red hair that was soaked with sea water and clung to her soft face. Her eyes were a dark emerald and below the left eye streched a hidious scar that was the only flaw of her beauty. She was dressed richly in black men's dress pants and a white evening shirt. She wore a pair of heavy boots with a dagger on the right one. Around her waist was a leather belt with a sheath that held a magnificent sword encrusted with rubies and amethyst.

"Put your backs into!" She yelled down from her place at the wheel to the men who were trying to get things under control.

"Adurna!" Some one yelled rushing toward her as best they could. "We have two overboard! And Jonn says he sees through the storm!" The young man called as he came to stand next to the girl. The young man was maybe fifteen years old with black hair and brown eyes. He was kind looking and strong of muscles.

"Kin who fell over!" She asked loudly over the roar of the wind.

"Broc and Teirn." Kin yelled.

"We need to be out of the storm before nightfall or we're doomed!" Adurna said loudly.

"What 'bout Broc and Teirn?" Kin asked.

"It's too late for them!" She said though not harshly in fact she sounded almost depressed.

"You'll have a munitiny on your hands!" Kin warned as he moved away.

Suddenly a flash of lighting was seen stricking the large mast of the ship which caught fire even though water from the sea rushed onto the ship and rain fell from the sky. The flames grew and moved quickly sending everyone into a panic. Screaming continued and only grew louder as people jumped from the ship in fear.

"Are you pirates or mice!" Adurna screamed to her crew as she tried to regain control of the ship after everyone quite doing what they were suppose to do.

"Forget the ship, Adurna!" Kin yelled as he regained his footing.

"I won't forget my ship! Where's your loyalty?" Adurna yelled as the ship struck a large rock that had gone unseen. It threw everyone forward or at least who was left and the ship began to take on water fast.

"My loyalty is to me!" Kin yelled to Adurna before he jumped overboard with the remaing members of the crew. Adurna stood up quickly and ran to where the hatch of the deck was. She pulled it open and jumped down into the darkness out of the light of the flames. She ran to the door of her cabin and threw it open. She quickly threw her things into a pack and made sure she had everything before going back up to the deck.

She stood up to see almost the entire deck consumed in flames. Adurna took a deep breath and ran towards the stern of the ship. In a single leap she was off the ship and onto the hue rock that the ship had crashed into. She made her way towards the far side and tried to calm herself. She had to close her eyes so she would not look at her burning ship. She needed to find real land and soon or she would die without food or shelter. She looked out around her and far away almost directly in front of her she saw what looked like the mountains. Surely it meant shore. Adurna made sure the pack was on securily before diving into the chilly spring waters. It was hard to swim with the pack and swords but she just had to reach the shore.

A/N: I know I didn't do as well writing this chapter as I did the last. Review!


End file.
